Just A Dream or Reality?
by DarkArtisticAngel
Summary: Five high-school students. A dark and rainy night. A blackout. An illusion? Familiar characters and unexpected arrival at a familiar scenery. What will happen to this group? Will their adventure in this world be fun? or chaotic? DISCONTINUED.
1. Is This Even Possible!

Hello everyone! I gotten this idea from just reading one of my favorite anime fanfictions. Hope it won't really bother anyone!

Well this is gonna be the first chapter right away, no prologue like my first fanfiction. **Just a reminder**: these screennames are not actually created, they are made up.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do **NOT** own Code Geass. If I did, I would have Lelouch alive rather than dying in the second season.

* * *

**~Chapter 1- Is This Even Possible?~**

It is a very dark night. It's pouring outside and lightning appeared constantly. Five 15-year old students are instant messaging each other on AIM. They are all watching their favorite Japanese anime show: Code Geass.

***Instant Messaging Starts***

**makiJKmusic**: hi everyone!

**MaDaMDoMo**: hi

**DoomBringerPanda**: ello

**makiJKMusic**: wat happen to clara n kevin, james?

**DoomBringerPanda**: clara's on full screen, kev idk

**makiJKMusic**: ah… Lelouch FTW! :D

**DoomBringerPanda**: lols agreed

**MaDaMDoMo**: lol

**bloodbunny123**: xD hiya! ^ ^

**DoomBringerPanda**: hey

**makiJKMusic**: hiya clara! :D

**bloodybunny123**: hiya kim! ^ ^

**MaDaMDoMo**: hi clara

**bloodybunny123**: hi gab ^ ^

**makiJKMusic**: wat character do u wanna be if u were in Code Geass?

**DoomBringerPanda**: lelouch

**bloodbunny123**: kallen because she is awesomely cool :D

**MaDaMDoMo**: CC cause shes cool n has green hair

**koreandude96**: suzaku

**makiJKMusic**: O_o! lmao, wb kev! mah character wud be nunnally :]

**koreandude96: **thanks

**DoomBringerPanda**: y u ask?

**makiJKMusic**: just wondering~

***Instant Messaging Continues On***

Suddenly, a huge cloud full of lightning blasted the five students' house almost all at the same time. The entire neighborhood they lived in is now in a black out. No one had a blackout at the same time.

_What's happening?_ everyone thought.

Suddenly, James felt a slight tug. He didn't know what it was.

_What the hell is pulling me?_ he thought.

When he went toward the pulling, he suddenly see his laptop monitor flashing in all random colors in a swirl. A bright light starts shining on him and pulls him in.

_Woah! What the hell! _he thought.

The bright light continues to pull him in and he is sucked into his very own laptop. He blacked out the very moment he got sucked into this laptop.

* * *

He wakes up and sees himself in some unknown virtual traveling hallway. All he saw was colors swirling around him. James realized that he's also floating in the air. He sees his friends as well; Kevin, Clara, Kim and Gab are also confused and shocked.

"What's happening here?" Clara said confused.

"I don't know!" Gab said.

"Weren't we originally home instant messaging each other?" Kevin surprisingly said.

"Hey, did you people get sucked into your computers as well?" James said.

"Yea, I don't know why or how that happened…" Kim said.

Everyone felt a sudden pull in front of them. James was the first one being pulled and drifting away from the rest of the group.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he said.

"Come back, James!" said Clara scared.

In seconds, James disappeared from their visual. Next one that was being pulled away from the group was Gab. She became nervous as well as scared.

"I wanna go home!" Gab said crying while being drifted away.

She disappeared from their visual as well. All there was left was Clara, Kevin, and Kim. Everyone has a frightened expression on their faces. Clara grabbed onto Kim. She held onto Kim tightly. Kim grabbed onto Kevin's arm and held onto him tightly as well.

Clara was the next one. She held onto Kim tightly but was unable to fight against the pulling force. She let go and disappeared.

"CLARA!" Kim said crying while holding onto Kevin's arm.

Kevin is very confused and didn't know what to do. All he knew is all his friends are disappearing. Suddenly, Kim is being pulled away.

"No! no! NO!" She is still crying and held onto Kevin tightly.

Holding tightly onto Kevin was no match for the pulling force. She lost her strength and let go. Kevin grabbed her wrist and held tightly. That same time, Kevin is being pulled away. Kevin and Kim are being pulled the opposite ways. Kevin was also no match with the pulling force. Kevin let go and Kim disappeared crying. Kevin disappeared into thin air with a concerned yet sad expression on his face…

* * *

**Done! Well, hope you like this chapter. Wasn't as much as I hoped for but oh well. Interested in what happens next? Get updated with this story and you'll see!**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! :]**


	2. The Unbelievable Truth

Hey everyone! How's it going? Sorry for having this chapter out later than usual… I had a sudden amount of papers to type out from school during the entire month.

Anyways, this chapter is an introduction of where the main characters are~ Hope you like it! Enjoy~

* * *

**~Chapter 2- Unbelievable Truth~**

James' P-O-V

I quickly woke up and sat up straight. I noticed that I'm on a bed and looked around fiercely. I remember faintly that I have seen this place before: it's a room I seen in an anime show. I got up from the bed and walked toward the desk that's in the corner.

A photo caught my eye and I took a look at the picture. The picture contained very familiar people. They were the student council people from Code Geass. Something is wrong…very wrong. I quickly went over to the mirror.

I looked into the mirror and didn't see a tall, skinny boy with short dark brown hair wearing light blue jeans and a dark green sweat jacket. What I DID see was a tall, skinny boy with short black hair and purple eyes, a slightly angular-face, wearing unknown pajamas. Suddenly, my eyes changed from purple to brown: my original eye colors. I looked closely at the person in the mirror. My hair suddenly has light brown highlights appearing in the front. _That's weird…_ Quickly, I moved my right hand to my face and the reflection in the mirror did the exact same thing.

_HOLY CRAP! _I thought. _WHY AM I "HIM"?_

I went through the drawers. _Yep…It's his clothing._ I went and took a set to wear. I looked at the date and time on the phone. It's Saturday, 7:36am. _Good. Now all I have to do is call the rest… but how?_

I figured that the rest are all the characters as well. I called the people I suspected that were the others: CC, Kallen, Nunnally and Suzaku.

"Meet me at the Student Council room at 8:30am. See you there."

I left a message for the suspected others. I noticed my voice is also "his"…

* * *

Gab's P-O-V

I quickly woke up finding myself sleeping on a bed in a dim, medium-size room. _Why am I here? Wasn't I crying before? I'm really confused…_

Looking around confused, I smelt a delicious aroma coming from a corner. I got up and walked toward the corner. I saw a stack full of empty pizza boxes. _When did I start to have a craving of pizzas?_

Suddenly, I felt my head feel heavy. I looked at my hair and I freaked out. _OMG…Why is my hair long and green? Is this even possible?_ I looked around to see if there was a mirror. _Yes!_ I found one by the bed. I looked at the mirror.

I saw some tall girl with long green hair and green eyes. My eyes suddenly changed to my original eye colors: brown. Also, my hair started to have highlights of black in them. Suddenly, my eyes started to go bad…_This isn't good. I need to buy some glasses then…_

_Uh… Why am I her? Oh well…_ I found some clothing in the drawer and changed form the unknown pajamas to a set of comfortable clothing. I check the time; 7:40am.

Suddenly, I have gotten a call from Lelouch. The message said, "Meet me at the Student Council room at 8:30am. See you there." _Why did Lelouch call… wait WHO IS Lelouch?_

* * *

Clara's P-O-V

I suddenly jerked up. I noticed that I'm on a bed in a room I seen before… _Wait a minute…Why am I here?_

_First of all, I was originally in my room instant messaging with my friends while watching an episode of Code Geass. There was a thunderstorm and we lost electricity. Then…my computer screen suddenly turned whack with weird colors. I got sucked into my compute… That freaked me out. Then, I saw everyone floating in midair in an unknown place. How was that possible though! After that…everyone disappeared._

My head is full of confusion. _What exactly is going on?_

Looking around, I got up and stand in front of a mirror. I freaked out again. _WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY AM I—_

Suddenly, I got a call from Zero. _Isn't Lelouch Zero? Why would Lelouch call me?_ I picked up the call. What I heard was this: "Meet me at the Student Council room at 8:30am. See you there."

_Why would Lelouch, or say Zero, call me? Is there a reason? Is it because of what happen few moments ago? Who is Lelouch?_

I checked the mirror once more. My hair is red and its length is only up to my shoulders. The chest is twice the size than my actual ones… The height is bit shorter than my original height. The eyes are bright green emerald but it suddenly changed to my original eye colors: dark brown. Also, my hair started to have sudden black streaks of highlights.

I looked at the time on the phone: 7:42am. Looks like I have a little bit less than an hour to get myself ready. I looked around the room and went toward the draws. I opened the draws and found clothing I am unaware of… _Yep, it's "her" clothing._ I took a matching outfit from the draws and changed into them.

Someone knocked on the doors. The voice is very familiar… Wait, it's her mom. "Miss, it's time to wake up. Do you have plans for today?"

"I'm awake and yes, I have plans today" I said. I'm shocked…_ I can't believe I have her voice as well._

"Since you have plans today, come back home before dark then Miss."

"Okay…" I quickly fix myself up and headed out of the room…

* * *

Kim's P-O-V

Quickly, I woke up. _Where am I? _My head hurts… I turned my head to the side on a pillow and saw blonde hair. Right away, I jolted up. _Why is my hair blonde…?_ I looked around. I seen this room before…There is a wheelchair right next to the bed. _Why is there a wheelchair?_

Right away, I noticed some very wrong. _Wait, there's only one person I know that sits in a wheelchair…If there's a wheelchair by the bed, does that mean I'm her? If I'm her, does that mean I'm crippled for life?_

Since I am already sitting up, I started to move my legs. Fortunately, I am able to move them. I quickly looked around for a mirror. I got off the bed and walked to the mirror…

_Yep… I'm her._ I didn't really freak out but I am surprised. I looked closely at the reflection. My hair is really blonde…but as I look closely, there are streaks of black hair coming out from the inside. This one really astonished me. I looked even closer. My hair, my eyes, my facial shape, everything is exactly the same. Only some of the coloring is different…

One sudden moment and my eyes started to go blurry. _No…NO! _I sighed. _Great…Now my original visions are back. I need to find a way to get some glasses without some of them knowing…_

Quickly I found some comfortable clothing and changed into them. I left the bed messy. I heard someone knocking at the door. It was Sayoko.

"Are you awake right now? How are you feeling today? You suddenly fell asleep when we were eating dinner together with Lelouch…"

_Did I really? I was originally home instant messaging my friends…_ I responded quickly. "Yes Sayoko, I'm feeling better. Sorry for making you and Lelouch worried."

I slowly sat onto the wheelchair and closed my eyes completely so that I can full be like her. "Please come in Sayoko." Sayoko open the door and walked toward me. There was a sudden call. "Sayoko, please pick up the phone for me."

"Okay… Oh, it's from your onii-chan." _I wonder why Lelouch called me since we already live under the same roof. _ The message says "Meet me at the Student Council room at 8:30am. See you there."

"Sayoko, can you fix my bed and bring me down to the student council room? I want to know what _**onii-chan**_ wants from me. Also, please leave after you bring me there."

"Okay, but do you want to eat breakfast first?"

"No thank you Sayoko… I'm fine for now."

While Sayoko puts some finishing touches with the bed, I turned the wheelchair's back to her and peeked at the time on the phone. It's 8:15am. _Okay, good._ Once Sayoko finished fixing my bed, she started to push the wheelchair, along with me on it, out the room…

* * *

Kev's P-O-V

One blink; just one blink and my entire scenery is completely changed. I have no clue where I am right now. One blink, I'm at my house IMing my friends; the next blink, I'm floating somewhere unknown; the next one, I'm inside in an unknown room.

_Ugh… Where am I? _I looked around of where I am. What I saw was a small room fix for one person, a closet, a desk, and many other unknowing things. One sudden look around the place and I found myself on a bed in a corner with a mirror right next to it.

Wondering what has happen within those minutes, I went to look at myself to see if anything has happened to me. The moment I looked into the mirror, I got confused and my head spun in a circle.

_What has happen to me? Why am I him? What happen while I was knocked-out?_ _My hair, my facial expression, even my physical being is completely different… First, I had my glasses on and now, I have perfect vision? This is very confusing._ _From black short hair to light brown messy hair and from black-colored eyes to bright green… Wait… NO! Now, my eyes are losing its perfect vision this second… and now my hair is slowly showing few highlights of black…_

I heard a sudden call. I looked at the phone on the desk and saw the name of who was: Lelouch. _Why would Lelouch call me, or rather say him, at this early time?_ I picked up the phone. He left a message saying this: "Meet me at the Student Council room at 8:30am. See you there."

_Hmm… I think I should go and find out why he called but first, I need to find out where this is._ I looked out the window and found out where I was exactly. I am in the boys dormitory in Ashford Academy. _Looks like I can get there in time then._ I check the time. It's 7:50am.

_Now to find some comfortable clothing…_I look in the closet and found loads of sets of clothing in it. I quickly took out a set and changed into them. _I need to find a way to get some glasses before my perfect vision disappears and becomes my original vision, which sucks…_ I quickly walked out of the room and out of the academy entrance to find some glasses in the stores…

* * *

This is as far as it goes! Hope you like the point of views…Although it was very hard for me to find a way to actually write them out. Next chapter will be bit weird and funny. Look forward to the next chapter!~


	3. A Hopeful Meeting

Hello again! How did you think about the last chapter? Good? Okay? Hope you liked it~ :] Here's chapter 3!

Also, **I don't own Code Geass**. If I did, I wouldn't let the main character to just disappear~ :3

* * *

**Chapter 3- Character Meeting**

Everyone is beginning to come to the Student Council room one by one. Every person coming in is wearing completely different clothes far from the actual character they are being.

First person to come is Kallen Kouzuki. She came as early as 8:20am. She wore a pair of bright blue jeans, a light gray t-shirt along with a light blue sleeveless jacket and wore the hoodie over her head. She has a Doubt bunny keychain hanging from her jeans and wore blue-striped sneakers. She sat on the bottom step of the staircase to wait for Lelouch.

Next person to come is C.C. She came exactly 8:30am. She wore a knee-length pink frilly dress with black flats along with a black flat cap. She has a bracelet with designs of music notes as well as characters from a manga. She looked around the room and found Kallen listening to music while sitting on the staircase. C.C. found a couch to sit on and started to read one of her favorite mangas while waiting for Lelouch.

Third person is Suzaku. He came in a few minutes after 8:30am. He has a large hoodie over his face that you can only see his nose and his mouth. He wore a bright red t-shirt with a black dragon design on the side, a light gray sleeveless jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and black sneakers. He has an orange wolf keychain dangling off his jeans. He looked up from his large hoodie and found two girls sitting at different places. He sat on a chair by the table and took out his brand new mp3 and started to listen to the music while waiting for Lelouch to come.

Next one is Nunnally with Sayako pushing her wheelchair. The three that were waiting for Lelouch looked up to see who it was. Nunnally couldn't see so all she saw is darkness. She wore a knee-length yellow dress with a pair of bright blue jeans underneath. She has a nice blue cap covering over her hair and wore a pair of light gray sneakers. She has a loose belt over her dress with a penguin keychain hanging from it. Sayako pushed the wheelchair to a certain position and said, "Well, Nunnally. I'll take my leave now. If you need me, please call. Goodbye." Nunnally nodded and waited for her _**onii-chan**_ to come.

The final and last person is Lelouch. He comes in with a black cap covering over his eyes. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a design of a white shuriken star, a light blue sleeveless jacket, a pair of light gray jeans, and a pair of black and white sneakers. He has a black metal bracelet with characters from one of his favorite shows. He came in and looked around the place. _Looks like everyone's here_, he thought.

The suspected people to be the ones from this world, Lelouch, Nunnally, Suzaku, Kallen and CC, are all here in this very room. The two girls, from the opposite ends, gets up from their seats and walked toward Lelouch, who is in the center of the room. Suzaku, looks up and see Nunnally far from the group. He gets up from his seat and walks over to Nunnally and asked to push her over to the group. Nunnally smiles and lets him. Everyone meets up and there is a slight awkward silence in the room. The first one to speak is obviously Lelouch since he was the one who called everyone here.

* * *

"Hello everyone. We all know who everyone is in this room, right?" said Lelouch.

Everyone but CC stayed quiet. "Why is my hair green? …Well not anymore but why are we here? And who are **YOU**, Lelouch?"

This broke the silence in the room. Everyone started to talk.

"Me, you ask? I'm Lelouch. What did you expect, you witch?"

"Who are you calling a witch!"

"**Onii-chan**, why did you call me when you knew I was only a few rooms away from your room?" Nunnally asked.

"Why did you call me, Lelouch?" both Kallen and Suzaku asked.

"Calm down everyone. There is a reason to all this" Lelouch said.

"And what's the reason then Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

A sudden wind blew Lelouch's black cap. His hair was rather suspicious… His hair wasn't completely black anymore. It was rather dark brown with light brown highlights only in the front. His eyes are black. Kallen right away knew who it was.

"…Is that you, James? Is that really you?" she said.

"Shit, blew my cover up…Yeah, it's me, James."

Kallen pushed her hoodie away. Her hair is also different. Instead of being red and pointed, it was long and dark brown. Her eyes are also different; it is dark brown.

There was another awkward silence. The "mocking" Nunnally had no clue what to do or say…She opened her eyes and looked up at the people there. She saw the "look-alikes" of Lelouch and Kallen. She knew who Kallen was…

"Kallen… is Clara?" the mocking Nunnally said.

"How did you know it was me? …wait, Nunnally is supposed to be blind…"

The group stared at the girl sitting on the wheelchair. Suzaku knew who it was for an odd reason.

"Is that you…Kim? Why are you being Nunnally?" Suzaku said.

She sighed. She didn't know what to do again. She took off the cap and her hair is completely different like Kallen and Lelouch. Instead of being blonde, her hair is black. Also her eyes weren't purple but dark brown.

"Yep, it's me, Kim…Kallen is Clara and Lelouch is James…That means Suzaku must be Kevin while CC is Gab, am I wrong?"

Suzaku took off his hoodie. His hair is from brown to black and his eyes are also from green to dark brown. He is wearing a pair of glasses. CC took off her hat. Her hair is from long and green to being short and black. Her eyes are from green to dark brown. The rest of the group saw them and noticed the difference.

* * *

James laughed. "Ahahaha, I can't believe you're Nunnally, Kim."

Kim got off from the wheelchair and walked up to James. "You better shut it, James."

The group was astonished. They thought Kim was crippled but they thought wrong.

"Calm down, Kim…" Kevin said.

"Yea, Kim… Calm down" Clara said.

"That menacing idiot started it!"

"Who are you calling a menacing idiot, you cripple!"

"I'm not a cripple! Don't you see me being completely fine, you idiot?"

"Are you trying to start a fight?"

James and Kim continued to argue. Both Kevin and Clara sighed. Clara interrupted their argument.

"Stop! First, why are we being the characters from Code Geass? Where are we? How did we get here?"

They stopped arguing. There was a slight silence and Kim sighed.

"I don't really know… I think the heavy thunderstorm that we had last night gave us a blackout. Did your computers start acting weird all of a sudden the moment we had the blackout?" James said.

"Yeah" everyone replied.

"Maybe the thunder might have caused our computers to create a… portal to the Code Geass world from our computers?" Kevin said.

"What the hell?" Kim said, "…Well, that's possible though since we are already here…"

"True…Is there a way to get back home?" Gab said.

"Dunno, but we need to find a way to reopen the portal… Would another heavy thunderstorm create another portal? Or do we need to go ask someone for help?" Clara asked.

"We shouldn't ask anyone for help…They would be suspicious and think we are crazy" James said.

"True… How about—" Kim got cut off.

"We should find someone crazy and interested to agree to help us… but who?" Kevin said.

"Hey! I was about to say that!" Kim said.

"Ahaha, sorry" he said.

"For now, it's already 9:18 in the morning. No one ate breakfast right?" Gab asked.

"Mhmm…" Kim said.

"Yea…" Kevin, Clara, and James said.

"We should go get breakfast. At least it's a Saturday, no school for the day."

"Yea we should. Let's go" James said.

"Wait, should we be still in disguise? Or just walk out the way we are now?" Kevin asked.

Everyone stared at each other. No one could see a resemblance of the character they each are being.

"Just walk out, I guess since no one would recognize who we are _**supposed**_ to be" James said.

"Okay then. Let's go get some food before we starve here!" Gab said.

Clara and Kim giggled.

"Sure, let's get some grub before we think of a plan to get out" James explain.

The group started to go out of the Student Council room and walked out of the academy boundaries to go out for breakfast.

* * *

**That's it! What did you think of the story? Okay? Interesting? **

**Kim: -phew- that was a tiring chapter to think up of.**

**Kallen: oh really? I thought it was fun.**

**Lelouch: Yea right, Q1.**

**Nunnally: who's Q1, onii-chan?**

**Lelouch: oh… nothing, Nunnally.**

**Kallen: Q1? I heard of that nickname… Doesn't Zero call me that…?**

**Suzaku: -furious- WHERE'S ZERO? I MUST GET REVENGE FOR EUPHIE!**

**Kallen and Lelouch: -awkward silence-**

**CC: -munches on a pizza- Ahaha, Zero should watch out for Suzaku.**

**Suzaku: hey… aren't you that girl who's with Zero?**

**CC: … -walks away-**

**Suzaku: GET BACK HERE! TELL ME WHERE'S ZERO! –walks toward CC-**

**Kim: uhh… Look forward for the next chapter everyone!**

**Lelouch: Ooh, the next chapter will be very interesting…**

**Kim: -types "Suzaku tied to a chair" –ENTER.**

**Suzaku: HEY! UNTIE ME!**

**Lelouch and Nunnally: -laughs-**

**Kim: uh, no. Not unless you calm down. **

**Hope you are excited for the next chapter everyone! ^ ^  
PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Unexpected Dream

**Hi hi everyone! Did you like the last chapter? Hope you did! This chapter will be very interesting since the actual CG characters are coming in~ fufufufu~ **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

**~Chapter 4- Unexpected Dream~**

The five teenagers finished their first breakfast in this unusual world and went shopping for clothes they are comfortable with. This took them the entire afternoon. Luckily for them, everyone around them did not bother to even look or ask who they were. All they did was ignore them. This created a normal day atmosphere for the group.

That very night, everyone went back to their rooms to sleep. All in each of their unusual pajamas, they went to their (_actually it's not, but oh well_) beds. They moment they fell asleep, all went into a weird dream…

* * *

Kim's P-O-V (In Dream)

_Where am I? Where is this place? Wait…I recognize this place…It's the room I'm occupying. Why am I in this world? How did I get here?_

Suddenly, the room just disappeared and left me sitting on a chair in the middle of an unknown space. For some reason, I'm floating in the air. _What in the world is fucking gong on? _ My head is spinning crazily. _Either I'm crazy or I'm going home in an odd way._

One thing I knew was that someone suddenly appeared before me. At first, I couldn't recognize that person because there was a pitch black shadow hiding them. Then the shadow started to disappear… The shadow disappeared up to where the head is.

"Who are you?" said the person. Oddly…I can understand the language perfectly. It's Japanese… Also, I recognized the voice right away; it's Nunnally. The shadow disappeared and showed her face. "Why are you in my body?"

Responding quickly, I said," My name is Kim. I don't understand why I am in your body. All I know is that I want to go back home, but don't know how to. My friends are trying to find a way out." _GASP! I can't believe I can speak the language perfectly as well!_

Nunnally is unconditionally calm. "Are you saying that you need help from someone? I think I have someone you can ask."

Suddenly, walls appeared around us two. At the same time, they were falling apart. Soon, I saw familiar people. I took a close look at them… They are the others!

* * *

Normal P-O-V

Everyone is surprised that they have the exact dream. No one knew why or how they are in the same dream at the same time.

"Why are YOU in my dream?" shouted both Kim and James.

Clara sighed. "Here we go again…" Kevin said while rolling his eyes.

Just as they were about to start a fight, Suzaku came in and stopped them. "Hey, don't fight today, you two. There's a reason why we have you people come here in your dreams."

Kim calmed down. "So what's the reason then, Suzaku-_**kun**_?" Suzaku's eye twitched at the way Kim said the honorific.

Lelouch stepped up from the group and started to talk. "You five people, far some particular reason, took over our bodies. When we wanted to take our bodies back, your wills are too great for us to overwhelm."

"Really? Hmm… surprising," said Kevin. Clara and Gab laughed quietly. A glare came from Lelouch filled with annoyance. Both girls stopped laughing right away.

"As I was saying…we have our own lives to be in. Either we take turns to be in our bodies, or you people have to live **AS US.**"

A sudden silence came about. Everyone thought, _HELL NO! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE IN THIS PLACE! I ALREADY KNOW THE OUTCOME AFTER WATCHING THIS SHOW SO MANY TIMES!_

"We'll take the first one…" answered James.

"The only thing different between switching our bodies will be the appearance. You already experienced it so no worries," explained Lelouch.

"Sure whatever you say Lelouch," said Kim with a not-paying-attention expression.

"Looks like you are you, and I am I then," Kallen said to Clara.

"Yep, it's gonna be fun~"

The moment the anime characters nodded and left the scene, everyone woke up with a shocking expression on their faces…

* * *

**All done! Not as long as what I expected… Oh well.**

**Kallen: wow! This is so far better than I expected from you, Kim-chan!**

**Kim: Thanks, Kallen. I'm glad I did better.**

**Lelouch and Nunnally: -still laughing-**

**Suzaku: GET ME OF THIS CHAIR! UNTIE ME! RELEASE ME!**

**Kim: Are you serious? You still haven't calm down? Gosh…**

**Suzaku: UNTIE ME YOU WOMAN!**

**Nunnally: -slaps Suzaku- You shouldn't be mean to Kim, Suzaku-kun.**

**Suzaku: o.o –in complete silence-**

**Lelouch: Nunnally… this is the first time hitting Suzaku…**

**CC: Not typical in a day like this~**

**Suzaku: -sighs- I'll repent my mistake… I'm sorry Kim-chan for being mean and I'm sorry for resorting to violence so suddenly.**

**Kim: Better. –types "untied suzaku"- ENTER.**

**Suzaku: I think my entire body is sore from sitting so long and being stuck there for a whole day… -drops to the floor and is in a deep sleep-**

**Nunnally and CC: -laughs-**

**Kim: Aha, my bad Suzaku-kun. Anyways, hope you like this chapter everyone! =]**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Sudden Accident

**Hello again everyone! So far, the story goes as said: This group of kids on a dark, rainy night comes with a sudden blackout. This strange blackout sends them to another world and they see each other as some other character. They meet the actual characters in this world… What else do you think will happen? Read this chapter to find out! =]**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Geass.**

* * *

**~Chapter 5- Sudden Accident~**

Today is Sunday. Everyone suddenly wakes up form their dreams. When they got off the bed, they see the Code Geass main characters in front of them. They freaked out but right away, the characters covered their mouths.

"Shh! Quiet! Don't freak out, only you and the others can see us," said the characters from this world to the individuals. The individuals just nodded.

"We'll be near you while you walk around the neighborhood. No need to be worry about us," they said.

Agreeing with the situation they have right now, the group changed into their clothes they bought and ended up being at the exact location everyone else is. The location they met up is the neighborhood of where the group saw Lelouch die in front of everyone. **[****Of course,**** it didn't happen yet.]**

"Looks like we're all here. Now, should we discuss who we should meet to talk to get out of this world? I mean like someone REAL crazy that knows what we are talking about," said Kim.

"Yea, I know one," both Lelouch and Suzaku said from behind James and Kev.

"Who?" Clara asked.

"Lloyd-san…He's the craziest person I have known in my entire life," Suzaku explained.

"Milly Ashford…She's our president of the student council. She's really wacky when it comes to activities," Lelouch explained.

"Who should we go to then? Lloyd or Milly? Or we split up?" Gab asked.

"We should go to Milly first since we know her the best. After all, she may have an idea to this situation…" explained Lelouch.

"I agree with onii-chan. Milly-chan may know about this," Nunnally said.

"Looks like we're going to Milly Ashford first and then Lloyd. One thing… how do we contact Milly when she doesn't even know us?" Kev asked.

Everyone turned and stared at Lelouch and James. All the tension from the shoulders all went to Lelouch and James. They have no clue what to do…

"…What's with the stare, everyone…? I don't like the looks of this," Lelouch said.

"What do you want from us…?" James asked suspiciously.

"You know what we want you two to do," Kim explained. "Go and switch the bodies! We need Lelouch's voice to call Milly."

"How are we supposed to do that? I don't even know how to switch bodies!" James explained with a very confused expression.

"I dunno! Close your eyes and think about it?" asked Kim.

"Let's try that... it's worth a try," Lelouch said.

"You serious," James sighed with disbelief. "…fine, let's see if it works."

Both Lelouch and James closed their eyes and thought about the idea of switching bodies. Within ten, they switched bodies. Even their clothes changed within the ten seconds! Now, Lelouch is in his original body while James is a ghost-looking hologram right behind him.

"Woah…I can't believe that it actually worked," Kim said with her eyes wide open in shock.

"Haha. Now I can move freely with my own body," Lelouch explained. "And I can use my powers again," he murmured.

"Did you say something, Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

"No, nothing at all," he replied with a normal expression.

"Are you sure, onii-chan? You sound like you are hiding something," Nunnally asked.

"Really… Now that I mention it, I haven't seen Lelouch in school when Zero came into the scene," said Kallen.

"Change the subject for now… We need our problem to be solved first before we go to this situation," Clara said.

"I agree. We shouldn't worry about other situations besides ours. Lelouch, go call Milly Ashford," Kim explained.

"Don't order me. I know what to do."

Lelouch took out his phone and called Milly Ashford. James, for some odd reason, can listen to their conversation. Milly picked up. James listened to the conversation as it went on.

**-Conversation between Lelouch and Milly Starts-**

"Hello? Milly, it's me Lelouch."

"Oh hi Lelouch! How are you?"

"I'm fine right now. I need your assistance for something really important."

"Something important? Okay, tell me."

"I'll tell you when we meet. Go to the Student Council Room alone. I'm bringing some **guests** over as well. I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Okay Lelouch, see you later."

-**End of Conversation-**

* * *

"So we are all going to the Student Council Room? Should all of us change back?" Clara asked.

"Not all should. Kallen and Suzaku should switch back. Nunnally can't walk so we should leave her the way she is right now," Lelouch explained.

"How about CC? Should we switch as well?" Gab asked.

"Leave it be… Besides, Milly doesn't even know me. No one except Lelouch knows me," CC said.

"I think CC should be one of our student council assistant so she can be apart of the school," Kallen said.

"Just leave her be," Lelouch said.

"So Kallen and I should switch now?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, you can get back to your original bodies," Lelouch explained.

Kallen and Clara switched bodies as well as Suzaku and Kev. The same thing happened to them like to James and Lelouch. Within ten seconds, their bodies switched as well as the clothes. Kim and Gab are the only ones in CC and Nunnally's bodies.

"Shall we get going?" Kev asked.

"Let's go," Lelouch replied.

The group went back to the Student Council Room just in time as Milly entered the room.

"Hey Milly," Suzaku said.

"Hello pres," Lelouch said.

"Hi Milly-chan," Kallen said.

"Hi everyone! Oh, who are these two people?"

"These two are the guests I was talking about…This is the situation. Suzaku, can you bring over Nunnally's wheelchair over here?"

"Sure thing Lelouch."

"My name is Kim, and this is Gab. Hi Milly Ashford-san."

"Hello Kim, Gab."

Suzaku brought Nunnally's wheelchair over right by Kim. Kim sat right on the wheelchair.

"Uh…Kim, how come you are sitting on Nunnally's wheelchair? Where is Nunnally anyways?" [**Like from before, only Lelouch and the gang as well as James and his gang can see each other when in others bodies.]**

"You'll see Milly," Kallen said. "You ready?"

Both Kim and Nunnally nodded. They closed their eyes and thought about switching bodies. As they are changing to their original forms, Milly is shocked from this. Exactly ten seconds later, Nunnally is right in front of the group with her eyes closed and sitting on her wheelchair.

"Hi Milly-san. How are you?" Nunnally asked Milly that is right in front of her.

"W-W-W-What happened to K-Kim? H-H-How did Nunnally get here?" Milly is shocked and surprised.

"Calm down Pres. This is only part of the situation I'm talking about. You see, we have a total of four people with this situation. Suzaku, Nunnally, Kallen as well as the guest Gab, and I have this situation. We have two different 'souls' in our body," Lelouch explained.

Milly, as expected, is curious about this. She is into this situation.

"These 'souls' have their own problem as well. They aren't from this world. They want to go back to their world but do not know how to get back. Is there any way to help them? We thought you might be able to help, Milly," Suzaku said.

"Can you help them Milly-san?" Nunnally asked.

Milly, full of curiosity, is thinking about the situation.

"I'll help, but we need something from their world to see if they can go back. If you can find something that belongs to them that fell out of their pockets, can you give it to me?"

"Now you mention it…I had my cell phone with me in my pockets before I came here," James said. "Now it's completely gone."

"I had my iPod with me in my pocket before too," Kim said.

"Looks like our guests have something that did come out of their pockets. We'll go look for them," Kallen said.

"Okay I'll see you later everyone! I have an appointment with my family involving with family business," Milly explained.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Milly and left the room. They walked out of the academy boundaries and went to the park.

"I have something to do right now… I'll be back within an hour," Lelouch explained.

"I'll go with you," Kallen said.

"No, everyone has to stay together," he said. "Like I said, I'll be back within an hour, so see everyone later."

* * *

Lelouch walked away with James right behind him. For some reason, Kim followed as well. The rest of the group stayed. They disappeared into the crowd and went to a dark alley.

James whispered into Lelouch's ear. "Is it because you have business with the Black Knights? My group already knows your situation. We know all your profiles."

Lelouch stared with complete disbelief. "I don't know how well you know us, but you better keep your mouth shut. Or else I'll put you and your people under my geass."

Kim over heard this and said something that taunted him. "Oh really, Lelouch Lamperouge? How are you going to do that? We know your weakness anyways."

Lelouch looked at Kim with complete anger. He was at his limits.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, commands you to shoot your friend," he said right at James.

Unfortunately, something bad happened. Something really bad happened. Instead of his geass going to James, it went right through him and went to a non-involving person. The non-involving person is now under his geass.

"Not good at all…" Lelouch said.

"Yes, my lord," said the person.

"Huh? 'My lord'? Weren't we talking about someth— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His friend is stabbed right in the chest by the geass-controlled person. He collapsed onto the ground screaming with pain. People around them looked at the situation and ran. A police came by and halted the geass-controlled person. Unfortunately, he is still under control by the geass and stabbed the police as well.

The entire scene is filled with confusion by the geass-controlled person. Lelouch, James, and Kim had worried expressions on their faces.

"Uh oh… This isn't a good situation…" said James.

"We better get out of here; well you should get out of here Lelouch. Who knows what will happen if someone knows you're the cause of this," Kim explained.

Lelouch nodded with fear in his eyes and left the scene while the 'so-called-murderer' is on the loose killing his friends.

* * *

**How'd you like it? A friend of mine gave me a suggestion about an accidentally situation and it was a great idea. Well, I'm done for the day! Hope to see everyone reading the next one coming out soon!**

**Lelouch: I'm impressed that you created this situation.**

**Kim: thanks. Took me a while to think up of.**

**Suzaku: -wakes up from a deep sleep- huh? Did something happen?**

**Nunnally: -giggles- Kim-chan just finished another chapter.**

**Suzaku: really? –blinks- wow…I must have slept a long nap.**

**Kallen: nah… you just collapsed onto the floor from losing all that energy trying to get out of the chair.**

**Suzaku: -silence-**

**Lelouch: -laughs- I can't believe you actually did that Kim-san. I never thought Suzaku would lose so much energy trying to get the rope off of him.**

**Suzaku: I never thought the rope would be on SO tight. -_-"**

**Kim: like I said, I'm sorry Suzaku.**

**CC: you shouldn't be sorry since he was the one trying to assault me.**

**Suzaku: -looks- why the heck is she here? I'm tired of her… Well, I'm going to leave to get some food before I faint from hunger.**

**Kim: haha, see ya later Suzaku! –sees Suzaku walk away-**

**Kallen: I wonder what the next chapter will be about…**

**Kim: Don't you worry. It's gonna be fun.**

**Nunnally: really, Kim-chan? I hope it is.**

**Lelouch: don't disappoint Nunnally, Kim-san.**

**Kim: I won't… I hope. –stares at the floor with slight fear-**

**Kallen: Everyone! Look forward to the next chapter! –smiles-**


	6. A Firm Discussion

**Hey hey hey! Was last chapter okay? Lelouch, for now, has no courage about using his Geass accidentally…Slightly similar to the situation where his Geass unconsciously took over and forced Euphie to kill? Maybe~ Depends on how you look at it. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Geass.**

**~Chapter 6- A Firm Discussion~**

Lelouch ran away from the scene with James and Kim behind him. He ran back to the group that was chatting away about something. Lelouch has a fearful and yet a slightly upset expression on his face. He is breathing very hard since his athletic ability is poorly.

Kallen and Suzaku have a surprised expression on their faces wondering what happened. Nunnally, unfortunately, cannot see her brother's facial expression. CC, also with the group, can see the situation perfectly due to the contract with the Geass. The others saw Kim and James' expression on their faces and kind-of guessed what had happened when those two left the group and went with Lelouch.

"…Sorry…about…that…everyone…I was…" He paused for a bit.

Lelouch finally caught his breath after running for a while. Of course, Lelouch has no athletic ability what-so-ever.

"Sorry… had to catch my breath. I was roaming around looking for something and a murderer is running around the town."

"Why would a murderer be running around our city," asked Kallen.

"I don't really know right now. I just ran back from the scene as soon as I can," explained Lelouch.

"Are you okay, Onii-chan? Are you hurt," asked Nunnally with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Nunnally. I won't get hurt."

Suzaku got a call from someone. It was someone from the Britannian forces. He picked the phone up and answered it. A few minutes later, he finished his call with a concerned facial expression.

"I have something that I need to do now…I'll be back after I'm done with my work. Call me if you are in some kind of trouble," Suzaku said.

"Come back safely, Suzaku-kun," Nunnally said with a smile on her face.

"I will Nunnally," and he left the group running toward his 'work'.

* * *

James' group all stared at Lelouch with an angry yet concerned expression. Lelouch looked back confused while CC was laughing. Kallen is confused and curious to what CC is laughing at. Nunnally is also confused but is happy that her brother is fine.

"Lelouch and CC…Come with us," James said. "Away from Kallen and your sister for a bit," he said with a slightly tensed whisper.

"We have something to tell you…And it's something you don't want to forget **AT ALL**," explained Kim.

"Can we come with you as well Kim-chan," asked Nunnally.

"Sorry Nunnally…It's a discussion between your brother and my group. Kallen, can you take care of Nunnally while we are away for a bit?"

"Sure thing, just come back within 15 minutes," Kallen replied.

Kallen and Nunnally started their own conversation while we walked a few feet away from them. Gab looked back and saw their faces. Both of them have happy and excited expressions on their faces while they're talking to each other.

Lelouch, CC and the 'hologram' group stopped by a fountain which is few yards away from Kallen and Nunnally. The first one to talk was Clara.

"Lelouch…What _**exactly**_ happened while you were away from us with Kim and James by your side?" She has a serious facial expression.

"What do you mean by 'what _**exactly**_ happened'? I was walking looking for something to buy for Nunnally."

"Don't fool us Lelouch. We know all about your power, the **Geass**, a long time ago. We also know your complete past," Kevin said.

"We can tell exactly when and where you gotten that power right away as well as your **royal past**," Gab said.

"Are you threatening me," Lelouch said with a serious expression.

"Cut that out, Lelouch…Well then, you hologram people, tell us where, when, and how he got the Geass. If you know that much, we'll let this go," CC said.

"Let's see… Shinjuku, Area 11 or say Japan, the moment where the CA group killed CC with a bullet straight to her forehead of her code, and CC gave you the Geass the moment your mind imagined her hand that touched you and the contract is completed. That's about it; don't you think so? Also, Lelouch is the 11th prince of Britannia," explained James.

* * *

Both Lelouch and CC had shocked expressions on their faces. Lelouch could only utter a single word.

"H-H-How…" Lelouch uttered. A shocked expression took over his face.

"Very well, you people…That sums up everything that happened so far," CC explained.

"That's the only thing we should say about the past… Anything more and your future will be completely different," Kim said.

"Anyways, tell us what exactly happened… We heard some screaming coming toward the direction you went to. Also, we need to find our items… Or else we won't be able to find our way back home," explained Clara.

"I'll put this straight to the point…Your friend here pushed me to my limit and forced me to activate my Geass. Unfortunately something happened and my Geass went to a non-concerning person. That's why there are people screaming…"

Clara, Gab, and Kevin looked at Lelouch with displeasure. Also they sighed with no surprising facial expression. Lelouch and CC just looked at them blankly.

"I knew something like that would happen eventually…You see, my two friends here argue once in a while. They're a huge pain in the butt. Especially when they team up, they never stop," Kevin said.

"Shut ya mouth, Kevin" said James with a stern face.

Kevin slightly tensed up, but was not afraid of James one bit. Everyone besides Lelouch and CC sighed.

"Shouldn't we stop the Geass-control murderer? It's mostly Lelouch's fault for letting his Geass out of control…" Kim asked.

"I think we should… It's not very nice to leave someone under your control Lelouch," said Gab.

Kevin whispered to Gab and Kim, "Wait. Suzaku is a Britannia military soldier, remember? He would get his job done no matter what the situation is."

"Ah…forgot about that. Wait… Lelouch and Suzaku in school? CC in appearance? Feels like we are in the middle of season one of this," Kim whispered.

"No matter. Nothing should change the moment we go back home," explained James.

"I think I agree with James…We are in the middle of a season which was already finished," Gab whispered.

"Anyways, we'll leave the Geass-controlled murderer they way it is. Right now, we need to find our items we lost. James lost his cell phone and Kim lost her iPod. I think I didn't lose anything along the way..." Kevin explained to Lelouch and CC.

"I lost my teddy bear along with a poster inside it…" explained Gab.

"Well, you people did come to our world into our bodies… Your items shouldn't be that far away. It might be in the surroundings of Ashford Academy. We might be able to find them before others from the school finds out," explained Lelouch.

"I guess so…Either we listen to Lelouch or we're on our own to find them. And I say we listen to Lelouch for now. Also, we should find Lloyd soon since he is also, in Suzaku's position, a crazy person," Clara said.

"Then I'm staying in the Ashford Academy. If this 'so called Lloyd' is trying to get me like from those people in the CA group, I'll be caught quickly," CC explained.

"So it shall be then, CC… I think Nunnally would want some company since she can't come with us to meet this 'Lloyd'."

"We should go back to Kallen and Nunnally. We need to talk to them about our plan to get us out of here. Otherwise, there's no point in making this plan," explained Kevin.

* * *

Everyone nodded in agreement to what Kevin said. After all, if one or two people don't help…The plan fails completely. The group goes back to Nunnally and Kallen to tell them the plan.

"So how's your talk, Kim?" asked Kallen with a happy expression after talking to Nunnally.

"It went pretty good. Anyways, we have a plan to talk about to you and Nunnally. We might be able to get back home if you help out."

"Really Kim-chan? Can you tell us?" Nunnally asked with a curious face.

"The plan must work with everyone being possessed. That would mean Lelouch, Nunnally, Kallen, Suzaku, and CC. Five people are involved and they MUST stay involved. Otherwise, we're staying in this world forever," explained Clara.

"Since there are five people with their own bodies plus us five, this would end up with ten. We must find our items as well as talk to Lloyd before sundown. You four and Suzaku have school tomorrow, right?" said James.

"Yea… That's agreeable. We do have school tomorrow. That would make us do double amount of work throughout the week. That's not good," explained Kallen.

"That means we must work hard today or else the work is going to overload our week," Lelouch said.

"Onii-chan is right. We must work hard this afternoon. I'll call Sayako-san to let her know we'll be coming home a bit late," Nunnally explained.

"We need Suzaku to be here as well…Should we wait for him or have the plan to be announced right now?" Gab asked.

"We'll announce half of it right now. Besides, Suzaku is part of the second half so he's important to have," Kim said.

"Let's hear your plan out then," CC said.

"Lelouch, CC, Gab, and Clara will be the ones going to the academy grounds and look for the items. Nunnally and Kallen will stay together for now since Nunnally can't walk. Or you can have Kim take your place for you Nunnally and you can rest in the meantime. That way Nunnally can rest while Kallen and Kim find their items with Lelouch and the others. That's the first part of the plan," James explained.

"Now, we wait for Suzaku. He's the most important part of the plan to succeed," Kevin said.

Suddenly they heard some screaming coming from where the murderer scene was being held…

* * *

**Hey! Whatcha think about this chapter? So far so good? I hope so! =]**

**Nunnally: I like it, Kim-san! It's really good!**

**Kim: Thanks Nunnally. –thinks- 'OMG THANK GOD! I'M NOT GOING TO BE SLAUGHTERED BY LELOUCH!'**

**Lelouch: Not bad…Could have put more work to it.**

**Kim: -_-" -thinks- 'Dang it.'**

**CC: Interesting… I'm impressed.**

**Kallen: I agree… It's pretty good so far.**

**Kim: -happy face- I'm happy you said it's pretty good.**

**-Suzaku comes back-**

**Nunnally: Welcome back, Suzaku-kun!**

**Suzaku: Thanks. Now I can stay fully alert in this—**

**Kallen: -goes behind Suzaku and flips him down to the floor- WHAM!**

**Suzaku: OWW! What did you do that for?**

**Kallen: You did say you were fully alert. So I wanted to test it out.**

**Suzaku: YOU-YOU-YOU!—**

**Kim: -sighs- -types "Suzaku with a zipped mouth" –ENTER.**

**Suzaku: -shocked- mhmm mhhm hmph hmmmhmmm.**

**Lelouch: HAHA! Kim shut you up. That's better than nothing. –smirks-**

**Nunnally: Do you want me to be angry again, onii-chan? Suzaku-kun?**

**Suzaku and Lelouch: o_o" –shakes head to a 'no'-**

**Nunnally: good then. Kim-chan, please fix Suzaku up. –smiles-**

**Kim: -thinks- 'woah… never go to Nunnally's bad list…' Okay Nunnally. –types "Normal Suzaku" –ENTER.**

**Suzaku: …Forgive me, Kallen. –stares at her with fear-**

**Kallen: Uh…I forgive? –confused-**

**CC: haha! That's funny. Good luck with that Lelouch, Suzaku! Enjoy our next chapter, everyone! –smirks-**


	7. Will This Plan Succeed?

**Sorry for the very late update on this story... School just started and I've been bombarded with homework and projects and such... Truly sorry about this... Hope you like this chapter like the other ones!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**~Chapter 7-****Will This Plan Succeed?**

The group's attention went about to the scream they just heard. Wondering what just happened, they moved to where they heard the scream. When they walked over to the area, people started to crowd around at a certain spot.

"Oh my god… Is he okay?" "What happened to him?" "Did he get into a fight?" "He's bleeding!" is what they heard from the crowd.

The group that was in hologram-form came through the crowd and saw someone on the floor unconscious. They saw a Britannia patch on the jacket they person was wearing.

The group heard one word from Clara… "SUZAKU!"

Right away, Lelouch and his friends ran through the crowd and stared at the unconscious person. Their faces looked with fear…

"Get him out of this place. We have to save his life!" Kallen yelled.

Lelouch stared at him emotionless and showed no movement. Nunnally, after hearing what just happened, started to cry…

"Nunnally! Switch with me! CC, bring Nunnally somewhere without anyone there!" Kim said tensely and quickly.

CC, looking at him with boredom, agreed to help and pushed Nunnally out of the crowd. Kim and Nunnally switched and hid the wheelchair someplace safe.

Kim ran through the crowd and lifted up Suzaku onto her back. Lelouch, still emotionless, couldn't stand this anymore. James saw that and yelled at the idiot.

"Lelouch, either you save his life or let him die. That or you switch with me. I know that your athletic ability is completely useless," James said to him bluntly.

Still staring at Suzaku bleeding onto Kim's back, Lelouch had no choice.

"Kim, let me help you out…" was the only words he said.

Kim nodded and let Lelouch help out. Kallen and Clara, unable to help out, said something before leaving.

"We're going to get the first aid kit. Go back to the academy and we'll treat him there!" they said.

The group heard them and saw them left. The people, which were crowding around them, spread apart to let them get out. Lelouch and Kim moved away from the crowd and walked to the academy.

Kevin and James, still in hologram-form, couldn't do anything. Kevin's problem was that the only person he can switch forms with was Suzaku and he was completely unconscious. James, on the other hand, couldn't switch since Lelouch took over and refused to switch.

* * *

**-Back at the Academy; at Student Council Room—**

Kim and Lelouch slowly dropped Suzaku onto the couch they found in the room. Lelouch, completely out of breath, sat on a chair that was nearby. Kim, back all covered in Suzaku's blood, took off her jacket and left it on the table. Kallen came back with first aid kit and took out all the supplies Suzaku would need to recover.

Lelouch, worn out due to lack of athletic ability, stood up.

"If you need to see his wounds, I'll take off this shirt and turn him around."

Everyone nodded. Lelouch took off Suzaku's jacket and shirt, left them on the couch, and turned his back. Everyone saw a deadly wound on his back. There was a three-inch length cut on his upper back close to the shoulder blades. There was another cut on his arm. Both of those cuts bled through his jacket and left him unconscious.

Kallen and Kim, surprised of the cuts, disinfected the cuts and wrapped them. Suzaku, still unconscious, was able to feel the pain and moaned. Knowing that, Kallen and Kim carefully wrapped the cuts with bandages.

After they were finished wrapping his wounds, they sat around the table. Lelouch, CC, Kim, and Kallen were in their physical form. James, Kevin, Gab, Clara, and Nunnally are in hologram-form. They started to talk…

"How is the plan going to be set out now? We need Suzaku in this plan, but he's completely wounded," Gab explained.

"His wounds are not as deep as we expected. His life is completely safe from danger. The only problem is that we need to get the plan started by this afternoon," Clara said.

"We can't find this Lloyd person Suzaku was talking about without him," Kallen said.

"When Suzaku is conscious again, let's see if I can switch with him. Although we share the same body, I think I might be able to see through the wounds and walk normally," Kevin said.

"He's going to be okay right, Kallen-chan?" Nunnally asked with a tensed voice.

"Yea, he should be fine. He just needs some rest."

"We can carry out the plan tomorrow after you people finish school."

"I don't think it's possible, Kim. We have school activities after school," Lelouch said.

"Yea, that's right… We all have activities to do once school ends," Kallen said.

"It's either now or never…We don't wanna be here and you don't want us to be in your lives again," Clara said.

* * *

"…I think we should go now… Don't worry…about me…Lloyd can patch…me up when…we get there…" We looked at Suzaku and found him trying to get up.

"Suzaku! You shouldn't get up! Your wounds are deep! You'll open the wounds up again!"

"Like…I said, I'm…fine…" He slowly walked toward the group and sat on a chair.

"No you aren't, Suzaku! I mean, look at ya! Your wounds are starting to bleed again and you are in no condition to even walk!" Kim said.

"No worries…" he grunted. "He is quite…nearby here. We can…walk there."

"But still…Suzaku, you're injured. We can't have you roaming around even if he is nearby," Lelouch explained.

"Suzaku, is it possible to switch me with now?" Kevin said with concern.

"Go for it…If that can… help me, then…go for it."

Both Kevin and Suzaku is going through the body switch. The group sees Kevin with Suzaku behind him. Kevin does not look like he sustained any injuries.

"I don't feel any pain…Is that a good thing for Suzaku though?"

"I don't know. I don't feel half of my pain that bad anymore…"

"Well since Suzaku and Kevin just switched bodies, we should get going now. Suzaku, lead us the way if you can."

"Sure thing, James."

The group got up from their seats and slowly walked out of the room with Suzaku leading the way in front of them…

* * *

**How'd you people think? Not that bad is it? Sorry for it to be short and delayed… It's all school's fault!**

**Kallen: I'm a nurse attending to Suzaku's wounds..?**

**Kim: Uh… both of us are.**

**Suzaku: I feel loved.**

**Kim: Really? Is being loved mean 'yelled by Nunnally and torturing Lelouch'?**

**CC: haha! That's funny to hear. –smirks-**

**Nunnally: I don't yell at Suzaku just to love him… I love him for being a close friend and brother.**

**Lelouch: He tortures me? I doubt it. –thinks back-**

**Suzaku: I don't mean that…**

**-New Character comes in?-**

**?: Nii-san. What can I do for you?**

**Lelouch: YOU! YOU! Why are you here?**

**?: I want to help you, Nii-san.**

**Lelouch: you are NOT MY BROTHER!**

**?: yes I am, nii-san. We've been through hard life together.**

**Kim: Oh gosh… Who let him in here?**

**Everyone except ?: Not me. He isn't in this season one anyway.**

**?: Nii-san, let me help you dispose of these people.**

**Lelouch: NO! DON'T DO THAT!**

**Kim: o_o –gulps- Well… Be back for more 'backstage people'. See you everyone! –stares at ? who is scaring me-**


	8. Recovery and Solution

**Hello, how's everyone? I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, busy with school as usual. So the situation right now is that they are walking toward the house of Lloyd. Wondering why Rolo's in the "backstage people" scene? Read to find out!**

* * *

**~ Chapter 8- Recovery and Solution ~**

"Suzaku, are you sure you're okay? It seems like you're wounds are starting to pain you…" explained Kallen.

"N-No, not at all. It's fine right now," he said although he is still holding his bandaged arm. He continued to clutch his bandaged arm, but much tighter 'til we saw a slight red marking underneath the bandages.

"Ow…" Kevin stared at his arm that started to hurt him. "What the…!" He found a slight red marking flowing through his arm toward his fingers. "What the hell? Why am I bleeding?"

"Looks like the aftermath of pain is starting to appear…" CC said. She is twirling her hair around in disinterest. As usual, CC knew something like that was going to happen.

"What do you mean 'aftermath'? I have a feeling you knew about this CC…" Gab said with concern.

"Hmm…" CC smirked.

"I think I know what she meant by aftermath…" Kim said. "If the main body was originally injured, the second person will also be injured. Right now, we need to get to Lloyd fast or else both of them will suffer the pain."

Kevin ripped off his jacket sleeve and wrapped it tightly around his left arm. "Wait… Kim, since you said that the main body is injured… that means I'm going to get all his wounds?" His eyes stared at Kim with concern and slight pain.

"I don't know… I'm just guessing. For now, we need to find a way to get to Lloyd's place now and fast."

"Okay, change of plans. Since Suzaku and Kevin are in both pain, Kim and I will go to Lloyd's place. We'll be in touch with the phones," James explained. "Lelouch, CC, Gab, Kallen, and Clara will be looking around for our items that are missing around the academy."

"Don't order me around, you pawn!" Lelouch said. But he is ignored. **[Ha-ha]**

"Forget it Lelouch, Suzaku needs help so let it be and we'll look for the items," Kallen explained.

"C-Can we…hurry up? …My back is… starting to… pain me… right now." Clara and James turned to see Kevin's back. His grey jacket is starting to have stains of red like a slash mark from a sword. Kevin is starting to lose his conscious. He is swaying slightly toward the left and is about to fall to the floor.

"Oh shit… we better hurry now," Clara said.

Kim quickly went under his shoulder and tried to carry half his body. Fortunately, she is able to. She quickly adjusted her body position to carry half his weight. _Damn…He's quite heavy…_ Kim thought.

"Oi… You okay? You're staggering…" Kim said.

"I'm just fine…for now," Kevin replied although his voice doesn't sound like it. His eyes are pinched in pain.

"Dammit, let's just go! It's already 3pm! Eventually, we'll lose our chance before we know it," yelled James.

Everyone followed the plan. Lelouch, CC, Kallen, Gab, and Clara split from the group and went toward Ashford Academy. James, Kevin, Suzaku, and Kim continued to walk toward to Lloyd's house. Nunnally, on the other hand, is sleeping in the 'hologram' form so she doesn't know what is happening out in the world.

* * *

~ Suzaku's group at Lloyd's Place ~

"O-Oi Kev, we're here. Are you sure you're okay?" James said.

There was a short silence. "…Yea I'm… still fine," is what Kevin said. His wounds are now appearing fully through his jacket. His blood from the back wound is starting to spread throughout his back.

"You aren't fine, Kevin-kun. You have the exact replica of my wounds. Although my wounds aren't as bad as it was right now, I think we should switch back or else you'll die," Suzaku said floating behind him.

"I'm…fine…You should…be talking about…yourself. You were…the one that…received the wounds," Kev said. He is about to lose his conscience.

"Oi Kevin, don't lose your conscience now! We're just in front of Lloyd's place," Kim said trying to support his body.

"…Still here, you know…" he replied. He slowly stood up, lifting half his weight off of Kim.

"You sure you're okay? You're still swaying and about to fall," Kim explained while letting go of his shoulder.

"…Yea…Let's go," he replied slightly weak.

The group knocked on the door of the suspicious place. "Ooh guest! I never had guests before," is what they heard from the inside. The person opened the door and had a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Ahaha, hello there! May I ask who you people are?" he asked. He took a quick peek at the two people. "On second thoughts, come in come in."

He let them two in and told them to sit at the couch. He closed the door and walked over and sat at the couch opposite of them.

"Well well, I'm surprised I have guests. Are you two friends of someone I know?" he asked. He looked at Kevin who is in agony. "Looks like we need to patch you up."

"Yes, we are friends of someone you know. Name is Suzaku, Suzaku Kururugi. He is a friend of ours," Kim explained.

"Oi, don't forget that we're here, Kim!" James said.

"Yea yea yea, calm down…" Kim said in a slightly lower voice.

"You're talking to someone…am I right? I know it's not someone here," Lloyd said. He looked at me suspicious.

"…explain it…later. We'll just…show you," Kevin said.

Kevin and Suzaku nodded and switched. A slight blur covered them which made Lloyd look at a gray cloud surrounding Kevin. Few seconds and Suzaku is there with his shoulder lying on the couch.

"Oh ho ho! Suzaku-kun! Are you okay? Wait… what happened to the other boy?" Lloyd looked around and only saw the girl and Suzaku.

"Lloyd-san… just fix…me up…" Suzaku said. "My friend…Kim…will explain it all."

Lloyd wrapped up Suzaku's wounds while Kim explained the whole situation. Kim told him about how her group got here and how they occupied some people's bodies. She also told him that they needed to get back home. She left out the most important detail, obviously, and it's about Lelouch being Zero and how we know the entire plot.

"Hmm… Looks like you have a problem here right now. Okay I'll help. It sounds interesting anyways. Haha!" He laughed with much content.

"So can you help Kim with her problem, Lloyd-san?" Suzaku said slowly getting up to sit.

"Course I will, Suzaku-kun! Just give me a day or so and I'll get everything ready for some experiments! To help you out of course," Lloyd said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Lloyd-san," Kim said. She bowed and smiled at him.

* * *

~ Meanwhile at Ashford Academy ~

"Did you find Kim's mp3 player?" said Kallen, looking through the bushes.

"No, not yet. Where could it have gone to?" Clara said, looking at the tree branches.

"Don't ask us. Ask _**her**_ mp3 player," Lelouch said, looking around the grounds.

"I think I found something," Gab said as she brought it from the bushes. "Oh wait never mind," Gab said, sighing.

The group and CC continued to look around the bushes, trees, on the grounds, and places around the grassy areas. A student passes by with some kind of technological device in their hand. She's listening to it with pleasure. Clara looked up and saw the girl.

"Kallen! Look!" Clara said as she pointed to the girl. "That's Kim's mp3 player! There's even a design saying her name."

"Okay, I'll get it from her," Kallen replied and walked over to her. "Excuse me… Can I have my mp3 player back? I lost it a few hours ago."

"Hmm? This?" the girl held the mp3 in her hands. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know. This player has some nice songs though." She smiles and gives back the mp3 player and left.

"Wow… that was fast," CC said as Kallen walked back to the group.

"Yea… wait. If she had Kim's mp3 player… that means that their possessions could all be someone else's hands?" Lelouch questioned.

The group just stared at each other for a few seconds in silence. "I-Impossible… wait no… not anymore since Clara found one of our classmates holding Kim-san's mp3 player…." Kallen said.

"So let's have everyone ask the students! That way, we could get the items quickly. We already gotten one item so four more to go," said Gab.

Everyone agreed, but Lelouch took a while before agreeing with the rest of the group. This took them hours before they found everything.

They found Gab's favorite manga in someone's room. Gab explained that her name was inside it and she drew pictures that got stuck in the pages.

They found Clara's favorite Domo stuffed animal in a little kid's arms. Clara sighed at the fact her Domo stuffed animal was in someone's arms. It was pretty obvious that any stuffed animal would go straight to a little kid's arm for comfort.

They found James' laptop by a strange person in the academy. It looked like the student was trying to hack into the laptop. When the group walked over, the student was freaking out. They looked over the student's shoulder and found a threatening message on the screen. Clara started to chuckle since she knew James would do anything outrageous to get them away from his 'hacking' files.

They found Kevin's cell phone in someone's hands. When they walked over to the person who was holding his phone, it was already dead. Gab sighs as she knew that something would have happened to Kevin's phone. Either that person looked through his stuff and/or it died. No one knows.

* * *

~Everyone At Ashford Academy Student Council Room~

It is late afternoon and the group, even those who are in 'holographic forms' are there as well. Nunnally is now awake at this time. Lelouch and his gang are on one side of the room while James's group is on the other side. The scene is really tensed and they are looking at each other with anxiousness.

"Uh… we found everyone's personal objects. The problem is… we don't know if they were 'toyed with' or damaged," Kallen was the first one to speak.

"…Just glad that our items are back here," Kim said as she sighs.

"Mhmm, our stuff are back so… Kim, James and Kevin, how did it go with Lloyd-san?" Gab asked as she puts their items onto the table.

"Eh, it was fine." "He was really nice to us." "I was in pain…" All three said at once.

A slight silence appeared in the room and then… laughter. The three had confused expressions as in like: 'wait what? O-o was it that funny? I don't get it.' Everyone's tension and their anxiousness disappeared within seconds.

"Well since we got our personal items back, all we need is someone to bring us back, right?" Clara asked.

"Speaking of that… I heard that Lloyd has a contraption in his laboratory. He doesn't know what it does but there's a possibility that it might help us get back," Kevin explained.

The people in the room heard the news, their mouth dropped. _Is it really true? Will this really work? Can this really happen and end our endless problems?_

* * *

**And I guess it's done! I am terribly SORRY for the three-month hiatus T^T This school year for me is adding more and more to my writer's block… Q-Q If school didn't give me so much projects and writer's blocks, I would have uploaded during December… OTL**

**Nunnally: I like this ending of the chapter, Kim-san. ^^**

**Kim: ah thanks :D (and now for this other character… _)**

**?: No Nii-san, I should dispose of these people for you.**

**Lelouch: ROLO NO!**

**Everyone else: . . . . . . . –stares at Kim-**

**Kim: ._." okay okay already! –quickly types "Rolo Disappear" –ENTER.**

**-seconds later- . . . . .**

**Lelouch: thank you…. –sighs with relief-**

**Kallen: ….. anyways… at least you finished this chapter, Kim-chan!**

**Kim: ^^ yeap. And now for the next chapter – OTL in the corner-**

**Suzaku: hey hey hey, don't worry about it! You'll get that chapter in within a month! (I hope)**

**Kim: uh… thanks Suzaku. :-\**

**CC: Get ready for the next chapter, you readers! **


	9. Author's Note

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY ;A; but I am discontinuing this story. I know that many of you are reading this and looking like: **WAE ARE YOU DISCONTINUIN? **The reason is that I no longer have the ability to update with this story. I have no ideas to sum it up nor do I have any to continue.

I feel very upset that I can no longer continue but when I have the time and the ideas to remember for the story, I will try my best to notify you all so you can be happy to read the next chapter.

**I'M SORRY. Q.Q**


End file.
